The Other Person
by KimTomPW
Summary: There was another person in the Potter's home the night of their death.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series._

The Other Person

KimTomPW

Even after a week, Harry Potter still could not believe Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, was dead. He had been one of several men Harry considered a father figure for him. And now he was gone. Now he overlooked the empty desk he used to occupy. Harry looked up at the portrait above the desk of Dumbledore. He was sleeping at the moment.

"Potter," a familiar voice said.

Harry turned and found it was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry apologized.

'He loved you very much," McGonagall said. Harry did not answer. She then pulled out a letter. "Dumbledore told me to give this to you in the event of his death."

Harry takes the letter from McGonagall.

"Thank you," he said.

"When you are finished reading it, please come down and eat. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are worried about you," McGonagall replied.

Harry sat down and opened the letter.

_Harry, _

_By the time you get this, I will be gone. There's one last thing that I need you to do for me. In my desk, you'll find the only remaining time-turner. Bring my wand. You'll understand why in time. Turn the time-turner ten times. This is very important. You must then go to Godric's Hollow. Good luck._

Harry took the wand and went around the desk and opened the top drawer, and there the time-turner was. He sticks the two objects in his jacket and goes down to the Great Hall and joins his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They could tell something was wrong when he sat down.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"It looks like you have something on your mind," Hermione replied.

"Dumbledore wants me to go back to the night my parents were murdered," Harry said, his eyes on his plate of food, but he was not making any movement towards it.

"But how…" Hermione began before Harry pulled out the letter and time-turner.

"Did he say why?" Ron asked.

Harry shakes his head, but then remembers the wand.

"I guess I'll find out. I'll go tonight," Harry said.

xxx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the side of the lake.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron asked.

"There has to be a reason why Dumbledore wants me to go back," he said.

Hermione sniffed and took Harry in her arms.

"Be safe," she said.

Ron and Hermione take a step back as Harry outs the time-turner around his neck.

"Good luck," Ron said.

He spun the time-turner ten times and watched as time went back. When he reached October 31, 1981, Harry ran out the gates of Hogwarts and apperated to Godrics Hollow. Harry did not know what he was doing here. Why would Dumbledore want him to come to this particular time knowing what he could do to Voldemort? And then he spotted the black hooded figure enter the house. His house. He did not dare look towards the living room where his dad lay dead.

"Please, not Harry," his mother, Lily, begged.

Harry ran up the stairs. He could do it. He could kill Voldemort right now and his mother would be saved. But he did not make it in time. And then he began to wonder. How had Hagrid known what had happened to take him to his aunt and uncles? Hadn't Dumbledore told him? But then how had Dumbledore known? He reaches into his jacket and pulls out Dumbledore's wand.

"I told him," Harry said out loud. He apperated back to the gates of Hogwarts and ran inside until he found Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, what is it my boy?" he asked.

He still looked the same to Harry. Even sixteen years ago.

"Please, sir, it's about the Potter's," Harry said.

"What about them?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry began to open his mouth, but it was hard to get the words out.

"They've dead. Murdered by Voldemort," he said.

And know would you now that?" Dumbledore asked, looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Because of this," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and takes out the wand.

Dumbledore eyes the wand he knew to be his with interest.

"How did you acquire my wand?" he asked.

"You told me to," Harry explained. "Never said why, but I understood when I needed to."

Dumbledore took out his own wand and tapped this one in Harry's hand. It sets off a spark.

"One wand from two different points in time. Which means it is my wand," Dumbledore said.

"Please, Professor. You're going to have to believe me when I say that the baby's alive. Harry's alive," Harry replied.

"I do. I do believe you my boy," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a smile. "You must hurry."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll send Minerva then to fetch the boy," he said.

"No, send Hagrid," Harry quickly replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a deep breath, composing himself.

"Just me on this, Professor. Send Hagrid," he said, and then he turns to leave.

"Boy," Dumbledore called. "Might I ask who you are?"

Harry smiles.

"Somehow, I think you already know," he said. It was at this moment Dumbledore noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. "Goodbye, Professor."

Harry pulls out the time-turner.

"A time-turner?" Dumbledore asked.

"You might want to keep one in your desk. You never know when it'll come in hardly," Harry said.

xxx

When Harry returned, he watched himself disappear before running back to Ron and Hermione.

"I did it," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Good, actually," Harry admitted with a smile.

"Really" Ron asked.

Harry nods.

"Turns out I kind of saved my own life," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was the one to tell Dumbledore about my parents and send Hagrid to get me," Harry explained.

There was a moment of silence as Ron and Hermione processed when they had had just been told.

"Dumbledore knew all the time, didn't he?" Hermione asked.

"He always knew," Ron added with a small laugh.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said.

"So, now what?" Ron asked.

Harry looks out at the lake.

"I need to find the rest of these Horcruxs and destroy Voldemort once and for all," he replied.

Ron and Hermione look at each other.

"You don't really think we're going to let you do this on your own, do you?" Hermione asked.

Harry just turns back and walks away. He was not going to get his friends hurt. He had to do this on his own. Or did he?

THE END


End file.
